Fur Elise
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Saat sebuah pernikahan berubah haluan… Prussia X Hungary; slight Austria X Hungary.  Human name used, AU, Gender Bending, no bashing chara, NO FLAME! Don't like, just don't read it, kay?


**A Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Title: **Fur Elise

**Summary: **Saat sebuah pernikahan berubah haluan…

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekazu Himaruya; Fur Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven.

**Pairing: **Prussia X Hungary; slight Austria X Hungary; slight Germany X Fem!North Italy; dan slight-slight lainnya, hahaha~

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Human name used, AU, Gender Bending (terutama buat para uke, hehehe~ #slap), no bashing chara, NO FLAME! Don't like, just don't read it, kay?

**~Fur Elise~**

Gilbert Beilschmidt tersenyum lemah, menatap cermin di hadapannya. Refleksi dirinya di sana terlihat begitu gagah, dengan setelan jas hitam dan sepatu yang mengkilat di kakinya. Ia sempurna, sangat.

Ia berbalik, mengambil sebuah kertas berdekor manis. Tangannya bergetar, membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di kertas itu –yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat undangan pernikahan.

"Roderich Edelstein dan Elizaveta Hedervary… huh?" Gilbert tersenyum sinis begitu membaca siapa gerangan yang akan menikah pagi ini.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia membaca undangan itu, berharap sebuah keajaiban datang dan mengubah si undangan yang malang. Entah, mungkin… pernikahan dibatalkan, atau pengantin wanitanya diganti secara tiba-tiba…

Oh, ia sungguh akan selalu menghadiri kebaktian gereja jika kedua hal itu terjadi… Tuhan ternyata sangat baik padanya…

"_Bruder_ [1]?" suara berat milik sang adik mengusik lamunannya.

"Ya, Ludwig?" Gilbert menyahut malas dari dalam kamar, tak membukakan pintu kamarnya barang sedikit untuk sang adik.

"Sudah waktunya berangkat, kau tak mau ketinggalan _Pre-Wedding_-nya 'kan?" Ludwig berbicara dengan sangat hati-hati, takut kata-katanya akan menjadi cakar yang sanggup mengoyak hati Gilbert.

"Aku segera keluar, tunggulah dulu di mobil." Gilbert Beilschmidt menunduk, menelisik setiap senti surat undangan itu. Sementara di luar, terdengar derap langkah sang adik menjauhi kamarnya.

Ia sekali lagi menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, menatap berlian sewarna darah di matanya. Sebuah senyum ia paksakan hadir di wajahnya yang berkulit pucat khas ras Arya. Setelah semuanya ia rasa pantas, ia mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam dari atas ranjangnya dan memakainya.

"_Gehen wir_ [2]_._" Dan dengan langkah mantap, ia keluar dari kamarnya yang gelap.

**~Fur Elise~**

Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah seorang lelaki aristokrat. Ia berkali-kali menatap bayangannya di cermin, berkali-kali berdecak kagum memandang pantulan raganya pada benda bening itu. Inilah harinya, hari besar, hari yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Oh, ya. Dia tak akan pernah mungkin melupakan hari ini.

Hari pernikahannya. Hari dimana ialah rajanya, dan wanita yang mendampinginya sebagai ratu sehari. Entah telah berapa lama ia menanti datangnya hari ini. Perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati gadis yang ia puja berbuah sangat manis. Pinangannya diterima, melaju ke pelaminan, membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia dan sejahtera hingga akhir hayat…

_Yup_, bahkan seorang Roderich Edelstein pun tentu bisa ber-melankolis ria.

Tak ingin terlalu lama tenggelam dalam melankoli, Roderich melangkah keluar ruangan. Sudah waktunya ia beramah-tamah pada para undangan yang telah datang.

**~Fur Elise~**

"Kau tampak cantik sekali, Elizaveta-_san_!" Mei-Mei terkagum-kagum memandang sosok wanita cantik dihadapannya. Gaun pengantin putih yang membalut tubuhnya makin membuatnya terlihat anggun dan mampu mempesona setiap mata yang memandangnya.

"Terimakasih, Mei-Mei," bibir Elizaveta Hedervary menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Entah kenapa, perasaannya agak tak nyaman hari ini. Senyum yang ia tampakkan terlihat agak ragu.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang penting untukmu, _aru_. Jangan terlalu gugup, santai saja _aru_!" Yue yang menemani Mei-Mei turut memberi wejangan singkat untuk Eli. Eli hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hei, ada apa? Kok nggak semangat sih?" Nesia yang sedari tadi sedang merapikan kebaya dan kain batiknya langsung ikut mendekati Elizaveta. Elizaveta sontak tersenyum kembali.

"Ah, masa iya sih?" jawab Elizaveta sekenanya. Nesia hanya mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Lalu tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan terbuka. Tampaklah sesosok gadis manis dari balik pintu.

"Eli, _pre-wedding_ akan segera dimulai! Ayo, kau harus muncul disana!" Bella berkata dengan nada yang sangat antusias. Eli bangkit dari kursinya, sementara Mei-Mei dan Nesia membantu Eli untuk merapikan rok gaunnya sebelum Bella mengambil alih tugas Nesia.

Elizaveta hanya mampu mendesah dalam hati. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar. Karena jujur saja...

...ia merasa ada yang aneh hari ini.

**~Fur Elise~**

Ludwig memarkirkan mobil _sport_ andalannya dengan hati-hati di tepi jalan, sementara Gilbert melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi melindungi mata rubi darahnya. Para tamu undangan, terutama para gadis, segera saja melirik ke arah mereka. Kehadiran kakak-adik tampan itu memang akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di mana saja mereka berada. Tak jarang mereka menghadapi para gadis yang entah kenapa jadi begitu histeris jika melihat mereka.

"Ludwiiig~~" tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis manis memeluk tubuh kekar Ludwig, senyum ceria terpampang di wajah gadis itu.

"F...Felicia! Hentikan itu!" wajah Ludwig tampak merah merona akibat tindakan kekasihnya itu. Felicia bukannya melepas cengkramannya dari sang kekasih, tapi ia malah memeluknya makin erat.

Apa ada yang salah dengan mekanisme kerja otaknya?

Oke, mari kita hiraukan soal dua pasangan aneh tersebut diatas. Lebih baik kita perhatikan kembali pesta yang akan segera dimulai.

Gilbert mulai melangkahkan kakinya, melihat-lihat keadaan di sekeliling. Dalam hati ia memuji dekorasi yang tampak menghias beberapa sudut taman (dan ya, pesta ini berupa pesta taman), warna putih dan pastel mendominasi dekorasi. Beberapa tamu tampak sudah mulai berdatangan, mungkin karena _pre-wedding_ akan segera dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Beilschmidt-_san_," sebuah suara lembut mengagetkan Gilbert. Gilbert menoleh, memperlihatkan mata rubi-nya pada orang yang menyapanya tadi. Ah, seorang gadis Jepang yang terlihat begitu sopan dengan kimono bermotif sakura, seperti namanya.

"Sakura Honda?" Gilbert tersenyum kaku.

"_Anoo_... Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kaku sekali...?" Sakura tersenyum canggung. Gilbert terdiam, senyumnya pupus seketika. Sakura masih tampak kebingungan, malah kadar kerutan di keningnya bertambah.

"Hahaha... masa iya sih?" Gilbert tertawa garing, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba, semua hening, semua tatapan tertuju kepada seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun pengantin serba putih yang tampak elegan dan anggun. Senyum lembut tampak menghias wajah cantik.

"Elizaveta... Hedervary..." Gilbert menggumam pelan, tanpa sadar. Sakura yang ada di sampingnya hanya dapat tersenyum mengerti, sekaligus prihatin. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada si _Mr. Awesome_ hari ini hingga ia tampak begitu berantakan. Tentu saja, tentu saja.

"Beilschmidt-_san_?" Sakura menggapai-gapai pundak Gilbert yang tinggi, lalu menepuknya lembut. Gilbert seketika menoleh pada gadis mungil itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum mengerti, sementara itu Gilbert hanya bisa tertegun. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu sudah mengetahui seperti apa kondisinya sekarang.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kurasakan, Sakura Honda?" tanya Gilbert lemah. Pemuda dengan mata sewarna rubi darah itu hanya dapat memandangi Elizaveta dari jauh.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Saya tahu, sangat sulit untuk melihat seorang yang kita cintai harus hidup bersama dengan orang lain. Butuh keberanian yang tinggi, selain itu..." Sakura menatap Roderich yang masuk dan duduk di pelaminan yang berbeda dengan Eli. Letaknya agak berjauhan, tentu agar mereka tak saling bertemu sampai saat pemberkatan.

Elizaveta dan Roderich terlihat begitu bahagia. Makin bertambahlah rasa tak tega dari hati Sakura untuk menatap langsung pada mata rubi Gilbert. Rubi yang di dalam pikirannya pasti sedang meredup, kehilangan cahayanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"...Selain itu, si Tuan Hebat ini juga harus siap makan hati, bukan begitu, Sakura?" seorang gadis manis berambut ikal hitam tersenyum agak miris. Kebaya yang ia gunakan membuatnya jauh sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan tamu lain.

"Nesia, kemana saja sih kamu?" seorang vampir (?) datang menghampiri gadis itu. Rambutnya yang bak Edward Cullen itu membuat tubuhnya yang sudah tinggi jadi makin tinggi saja.

"Heh, kepala tulip! Ngapain ngelarang-larang gue? Pergi sono!" dengan serta merta, sang gadis yang akrab dipanggil Nesia itu mengenyahkan kekasihnya jauh-jauh. Si cowok (yang diketahui bernama Edward Cullen –salah- maksudnya bernama Nethere) langsung saja cemberut dan menyingkir, meskipun dari jauh ia masih saja menatapi sang gadis. Takut-takut sang gadis diambil orang kalau dia mengalihkan pandangan sedikit saja.

Oke, _back to the topic_.

"Jadi... bagaimana keadaanmu?" Nesia mengalihkan matanya pada sang pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya tertegun entah memandang kemana. Ah, Nesia... seharusnya kau tidak bertanya begitu. Lihatlah lelaki malang itu...

Gilbert bertambah suram, membuat aura di sekitarnya terasa makin gelap dan berat. Senyum yang tadi terlihat dipaksakan, sekarang malah raib entah kemana.

"Kau tak masalah dengan mereka berdua?" Nesia tanpa ragu bertanya langsung, membuat Sakura terbelalak tak percaya.

"Selama ia bahagia, kenapa tidak?" gumaman Gilbert menjawab pertanyaan dua gadis Asia di sampingnya. Sakura dan Nesia hanya bisa diam terpaku. Ternyata, semua sebenarnya sudah dalam kendali si albino. Gilbert tentu saja tidak sebodoh itu untuk begitu saja datang ke pesta ini.

"_Ganbatte_, Beilschmidt-_san_." Sakura tersenyum lembut, membungkuk undur diri, lalu menemui seorang pemuda Yunani yang tampaknya sangat mengantuk. Gilbert ingat namanya. Kalau tak salah, namanya Heracles Karpusi.

"Kau hebat sekali, kau tahu itu?" Nesia menghela napas berat. Ia menepuk punggung Gilbert lembut, bermaksud menghibur si pemuda albino. Tentu saja perjuangan sang pemuda patut dihargai. Bukan sebuah langkah mudah merelakan orang yang kau cintai jatuh ke pelukan orang lain. Di depan matamu sendiri, sebagai nilai _plus_-nya.

Ternyata selama mereka mengobrol, pesta _pre-wedding_ sudah dimulai. Seorang pembawa acara sedang berbicara di depan sana. Ia membicarakan sesuatu tentang relawan pengisi acara. Pembawa acara itu berdiri di dekat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih bersih.

Tunggu, piano?

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Gilbert pada Nesia. Nesia hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu. Mata rubi itu lantas melirik adiknya, Ludwig, yang tampak berdiri dengan kekasihnya Felicia dan kembaran Felicia, Lovina yang membawa serta pacar sekaligus sahabat Gilbert sendiri, Antonio.

"Mereka bicara soal siapa yang hendak memberikan hadiah pada mempelai berupa permainan piano. Seperti itulah, kurasa..." seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang kakak, Ludwig serta-merta menjawab. Gilbert mengangguk mengerti, lalu dengan segera mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silakan! Seorang pria tampan baru saja mengangkat tangannya!" seru si pembawa acara. Nesia kaget, begitu juga seluruh tamu yang notabene mengenal Gilbert dengan baik. Mereka tak tahu kalau si albino narsis itu bisa juga bermain piano. Hanya Ludwig yang tak kaget, sejak kecil ia terbiasa mendengarkan sang kakak bermain piano di rumah.

Gilbert berjalan ke depan, menghadap pembawa acara. Senyum narsis itu kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Nethere menghampiri Nesia, menatap penuh tanya pada si gadis yang tak kalah mungilnya dengan Sakura.

"Apa si Beilschmidt senior baik-baik saja? Dan aku baru tahu ia bisa bermain piano." Nethere berbisik pelan.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku sendiri tak yakin apa yang terjadi." Nesia menggamit tangan Nethere lemah, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kekar si Cullen. Nethere tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya selalu membuat banyak kejutan.

**~Fur Elise~**

"Oke, siapa nama Anda?" pembawa acara itu memberikan sebuah _microphone_ pada Gilbert.

"Kesesese~ Namaku Gilbert Beilscmhidt, pria paling _awesome_ di se-antero dunia!" teriaknya lantang. Terdengar berbagai suara, mulai dari tepuk tangan yang meriah hingga koor "huuu".

"Baiklah, lagu apa yang akan Anda berikan pada kedua mempelai?"

"Rahasia! Yang pasti lagu ini aku persembahkan pada kedua mempelai yang _awesome_, meskipun tidak se-_awesome_ aku!" seluruh tamu tertawa keras, kecuali beberapa orang yang sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan si albino.

Gilbert lalu duduk di kursi piano, berusaha berkonsentrasi dan mengingat nada apa saja yang harus ia mainkan. Setelah merasa cukup, ia melirik ke arah Elizaveta. Elizaveta yang sadar sedang diperhatikan, langsung saja menoleh ke arah Gilbert. Gilbert tak membuang waktu dengan cara membuang muka. Ia tersenyum pada Elizaveta, memastikan kalau senyuman yang ia berikan adalah senyum KW ter-super yang ia punya. Elizaveta tersipu, wajahnya memerah malu.

Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tuts piano. Ia menghela napas berat, lalu mulai memainkan tuts dengan jari-jarinya yang ramping. Senyum yang tadi terpasang di wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Piano mulai dimainkan, membuat semua yang hadir terpaku mendengarkan permainan Gilbert.

"L...Lagu ini?" Ludwig terhenyak. Seketika itu juga ia melirik pacarnya, Felicia. Felicia merasa wajahnya merah dan dadanya sesak. Tak lama kemudian, sang gadis menangis sembari memeluk Ludwig lemah. Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Ludwig balas merengkuh sang pacar sembari terus memandangi abangnya yang masih memainkan piano di hadapan semua orang yang tertegun.

"Astaga..." Nethere turut terhenyak. Nesia memasang wajah simpati, masih menggamit lengan Nethere, malah makin erat memeluk lengan kekar itu.

Sementara itu, beberapa tamu lain juga turut terdiam. Lovina menatap Antonio dengan tatapan tak mengerti, sementara sang pemuda Iberia hanya mampu memandangi antek-nya itu dengan wajah sedih. Sakura hanya mampu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berharap Dewi Amaterasu [3] memberikan sinar yang mampu menyingkirkan kesedihan mendalam dari hati pemuda Arya itu, begitu juga Heracles yang terbangun dan berharap Dewi Hera [4] melakukan sesuatu pada pernikahan ini. Francis yang sedari tadi terdiam, tampak meneguk segelas _champagne_ dan melakukan _toast_ dengan udara kosong, memberi penghormatan pada sahabat albino-nya.

"Yue-Yue, aku merasa kasihan pada Gilbert, _da_." Ivan berbisik di telinga Yue. Yue hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Semua orang punya masalahnya masing-masing, _aru_. Biarkan ia menyelesaikannya sendiri _aru_." Yue berkata dengan bijak.

"Apa yang terjadi, sih? _Hero_ ini tidak mengerti!" Alfred mengerutkan keningnya. Alice yang ada di sampingnya hanya membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, _git_." Alice meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Alfred. Alfred hanya mengangguk, lalu terdiam.

Sementara itu, di pelaminan, Roderich sudah muali menggeram marah. Berkali-kali ia berusaha bangkit untuk menghampiri Gilbert, tapi tangan keluarganya menahan langkahnya. Mereka berkali-kali menasihati Roderich untuk tenang.

Sebenarnya... apa yang janggal dari lagu yang dipilih seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt? Ia hanya memainkan lagu Fur Elise milik Ludwig van Beethoven, lalu apa yang salah?

**~Fur Elise~**

Fur Elise yang dibawakan Gilbert selesai. Seluruh tamu memberikan _standing applause_, tanda penghargaan yang tinggi untuk si albino. Senyum narsis di wajah Gilbert kini berganti dengan senyum lembut. Ludwig terpana, baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman lembut Gilbert yang ditujukan pada orang lain di luar keluarganya. Sebelumnya, senyuman itu hanya Gilbert berikan pada keluarganya dan adik semata wayangnya, Ludwig.

"Aku tak tahu kalau _Fratello_ sesedih itu vee..." Felicia menghapus air matanya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Sebelum akhirnya tangan kekar milik Ludwig menghapus air matanya lembut.

"_Tomato bastardo_, apa kau tak bisa melakukan apapun pada si _albino bastardo_ itu?" Lovina berkata dengan lemah. Sementara Antonio hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Roderich menghampiri Gilbert dan meninju pipi putih pucat itu. Seketika saja Gilbert tersungkur di tanah rerumputan. Pekikan kaget dan panik langsung saja terdengar, sementara itu Felicia lantas berlari ke arah Gilbert dan meraupnya dari tanah.

"_Fratello_ [5]_!_" gadis itu memekik keras. Roderich nampak akan kembali menyerang. Tapi sebelum sempat menyarangkan pukulannya (yang mungkin saja bisa salah sasaran pada si gadis Italia), Ludwig maju dan mengunci tangannya. Sementara itu, Nesia membantu pertahanan Ludwig dari belakang, mengunci pergerakan Roderich. Lovina yang sedari tadi tertegun, langsung berlari dan menampar wajah Roderich keras-keras.

"Lo pukul adik gue, lo berurusan sama gue, _bastardo_!" Lovina membentak Roderich keras.

"_Mi amor_[6], tenanglah... Maafkan dia, Roderich." Antonio menahan pacarnya yang nyaris saja mencapai tahap _berserk_. Sementara Lovina tampak meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Ludwig lalu melepas tangannya, begitu juga dengan Nesia, meskipun ia masih dalam posisi waspada. Mata gadis itu awas melihat setiap gerakan yang dibuat si aristokrat.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Felicia..." Gilbert berdiri dengan terseok-seok. Lalu berjalan ke arah adiknya. "Berikan kunci mobilnya, kau pulanglah dengan Felicia." Gilbert merogoh saku jas adiknya, mencari kunci mobil. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia kembali berjalan membelah kerumunan tamu. Tamu itu memberi jalan untuk Gilbert. Tapi Gilbert lantas berbalik, memperhatikan Elizaveta yang bercucuran air mata di pelaminan. Segera saja ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah pelaminan, lalu memeluk Elizaveta erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah merusak hari bahagiamu, ya?" Gilbert berbisik lemah, lalu berlari ke arah mobilnya yang sudah terparkir manis di depan. Dengan segera, ia mengendarainya dan melesat jauh.

**~Fur Elise~**

"Sebenarnya... apa arti dari lagu itu sampai-sampai Roderich jadi semarah itu?" Alfred bertanya dengan nada serius. Semuanya hanya bisa menghela napas. Alice, Ludwig, Felicia, Lovina, Antonio, Ivan, Yue, Nesia, Nethere, Francis, Bella, semuanya. Ludwig akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jadi... lagu itu memang punya sejarah yang cukup sedih. Pengarangnya, Beethoven, punya cerita sendiri soal lagu itu." Ludwig masih agak ragu untuk menceritakannya, tapi melihat wajah serius Alfred, ia akhirnya buka suara juga.

"Dulu, Beethoven mencintai seorang gadis cantik putri seorang saudagar kaya raya. Gadis itu juga mencintai Beethoven. Semuanya berjalan sempurna sampai suatu hari ayah sang gadis menjodohkan putrinya dengan putra seorang bangsawan kaya. Dengan terpaksa, gadis itu menikah dengan putra bangsawan kaya itu, meninggalkan Beethoven yang sakit hati sendirian." Ludwig menghela napas berat, begitu juga orang-orang yang sedari tadi mendengar cerita Ludwig. Felicia kembali terisak.

"Lalu ia menulis lagu ini untuk mengenang kekasihnya. Nama kekasihnya itu Elise, jadi ia memberi judul Fur Elise, yang artinya 'untuk Elise'. Lucunya, nama itu berbeda tipis dengan nama Elizaveta. Mungkin itu yang membuat Roderich marah besar." Alice mengaduk-aduk teh di cangkirnya dengan sendok kecil, tak balas menatap Alfred yang menatapnya intens.

"Kisah yang sedih, aku tak suka endingnya." Francis berkomentar singkat. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Hei, kalian semua! Gawat! Gilbert kecelakaan!" suara Vash menggelegar, mengagetkan seluruh undangan yang hadir, tak terkecuali Elizaveta sang mempelai. Ludwig yang notabene merupakan adik Gilbert langsung saja menarik tangan mungil Felicia, meminta gadis itu menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Gerakan itu diikuti dengan seluruh teman Gilbert yang mengekor di belakang.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

[1] Bruder = Kakak/Saudara Laki-Laki, bahasa Jerman

[2] Gehen wir = Let's go, bahasa Jerman

[3] Dewi (atau dewa? Saya agak ragu) Amaterasu = Dewi Matahari dalam Mitologi Jepang

[4] Dewi Hera = Dewi Pelindung Pernikahan dalam Mitologi Yunani

[5] Fratello = Kakak/Saudara Laki-Laki, bahasa Italia

[6] Mi amor = My love (Atau amore mio? Argh, saya gak tau!), bahasa Spanyol

Hell yeah! Akhirnya publish juga… *sighing*. Yeah, ini karya pertama yang keluar setelah sekian lama cuti hamil *dihajar*. Tak pernah bermimpi bisa membuat tulisan macam ini, dan terimakasih untuk semua orang yang dengan senang hati membantu membuat mimpi kecil ini menjadi nyata. Tak bisa disebutkan satu-satu, memang. Tapi saya tak akan melupakan bantuan kalian semua. Danke!

Oh, ya! Masalah Gender-Bend, sebenarnya ragu juga men-gender-bend mereka (para uke khususnya). Terlebih aku merasa kalau gender-bend mungkin mengganggu ke-idealis-an beberapa makluk disini (saya dengar disini pernah terjadi kerusuhan kecil beberapa waktu lalu gara-gara seseorang men-gender-bend pairing canon, wallahu'alam bener atau nggak-nya). Maka dari itu, saya sudah menulis dengan jelas. Tak suka, tak usah baca, tak usah flame. Adil, 'kan?

Apa lagi ya? Um… mungkin soal cerita ini. Yeah, mungkin beberapa diantara reader sudah pernah dengar cerita ini, yang juga entah benar atau salah. Saya hanya berusaha memanfaatkan situasi dan kondisi saja. Maaf juga buat pecinta AusXHung atau PrusXCan, hehehe… Saya fujoshi, tapi tak tega bikin cerita yang berbau sho-ai apalagi yaoi. Saya cuma penikmat, jadi mohon maklum sajalah.

Oke, sekian rambling gaje author. Maaf-maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan disana-sini. Last but not the least, review please?


End file.
